jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Killer Queen
|Кандзи = キラークイーン |Ромадзи = Kirā Kuīn |Локализация = Deadly Queen |Пользователь = Йошикаге Кира |Происхождение = (песня группы Queen) |Тип = |Манга = |Аниме = |Статы = |Сила=A|Скорость=B|Радиус=C|Выносливость=B|Точность=B|Потенциал=A}} — стенд Йошикаге Киры, показанный в «Несокрушимом Алмазе». Внешность Killer Queen - мускулистый стенд примерно такого же роста, как и сам Кира, в целом светлый. Как в манге, так и в аниме он изображен как светло-розовый, а в видеоигре All Star Battle - как белый. Его корона плоская, в то время как две острые треугольные формы, напоминающие кошачьи уши, стоят по обе стороны от макушки головы. Его глаза представляют собой кошачьи вертикальные зрачки перед обычно склерой светлого цвета. У него нет носа, а рот с тонкими губами постоянно закрыт. На нем темные, усыпанные кожаные перчатки длиной до предплечья, зеркально стилизованные подвязкой в виде пояса на поясе, и обувь до щиколотки. Его большие пальцы дополнительно перевязаны белым. Он имеет четыре коротких колючки по верху спины. На его плечах, тыльной стороне рук, пряжке ремня, тарелке, висящей перед его промежностью, на обеих сторонах его лодыжек и верхней части ног - эмблема черепа с ушами, напоминающими его собственные, разных размеров и дизайна. В аниме, после получения третьей бомбы, глаза Killer Queen приобретают глубокий блеск. Позже пространство позади его желудка оказывается пустым и пригодным для хранения объекта. Sheer Heart Attack имеет форму покрытой металлом сферы с поверхностной съемной ручкой наверху и ступеньками танка с обеих сторон. Спереди в виде кошачьего черепа, похожего на череп на теле Killer Queen, с добавлением нисходящего кинжала на лоб, подвижной челюсти и короткого шипа в качестве носа. Несмотря на то, что те, кто не обладают стендом, не видят его, Sheer Heart Attack оставляет видимые следы на их одежде. Кроме того, на руке Киры остается отступ, который, по-видимому, не виден пользователям, не обладающим стендом. В цветной манге "Sheer Heart Attack" зеленого цвета, а в аниме - синего. Личность Killer Queen необычен среди гуманоидных стендов с полными лицами в том смысле, что выражение его лица почти никогда не отражает лица ее пользователя, а вместо этого почти постоянно находится в нейтральных позициях с широко раскрытыми глазами. Исключения из его иного стоического поведения включают в себя то, что он хмурится на Джотаро, когда Кира понимает, что он пережил взрыв, явно вызванный Sheer Heart Attack, и замерзает от ужаса, разинув рот, так как его разрывает на части Призрачная Аллея. Полуавтономная вторичная бомба Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack, произносит фразы для своих целей, включая "Сюда смотри". Кира может говорить через Killer Queen, как и Рохан, используя Bites the Dust. Способности Killer Queen - гуманоидный ближнебойный стенд со средней скоростью. Хотя это, несомненно, физически мощный стенд, он слабее других ближнебойных стендов, таких как Crazy Diamond и Star Platinum, и, таким образом, Кира в большей степени полагается на уклонение от своих врагов или использование Killer Queen для достижения целей. Способности Killer Queen так или иначе создают различные виды бомб, которые могут уничтожить врагов Киры за один взрыв, что делает его очень опасным. Мало того, что бомбы являются мощными, но Кира также может изначально использовать два, а затем и три вида бомб с разной силой, что дает серийному убийце большой выбор возможностей для борьбы со своими противниками. Первая бомба thumb|left|300px|Взрывает монетку Killer Queen может превратить любой объект, одушевленный или нет, в бомбу, просто прикоснувшись к нему. Как только цель коснулась объекта, Killer Queen может взорвать цель, нажав правым большим пальцем на среднюю фалангу указательного пальца, как будто нажимая курок на ручном детонаторе; заряд немедленно проходит через тело цели перед взрывом. Кроме того, Killer Queen может заставить заряженную цель взорваться самостоятельно, как продемонстрировали воздушные пули Stray Cat во время последней битвы с Джоске; однако, если кто-то еще коснется заряженной цели до того, как Кира сможет ее взорвать, он будет взорван автоматически, потребляя заряд. Это также можно сделать через прямой контакт с Killer Queen или с самим Кирой, пропустив процесс зарядки. В соответствии с желанием Киры сохранить свою убийственную жизнь в секрете, любой, взорванный Killer Queen, полностью исчезает из существования включая их тело, одежду и любые личные вещи, которые они несли, не оставляя следов; однако жертва может пережить взрыв, если он происходит от близлежащего объекта, а не от собственного тела, хотя это редкое явление. Кира также может контролировать размер и силу взрывов Killer Queen, а также то, какие части тела жертвы испаряются, что обычно приводит к тому, что Кира уничтожает тело своей жертвы, за исключением того, что их правая рука сохраняется. Влияние взрывов Киры на их окружение различно; они обычно не повреждают близлежащие стены и полы, но во время битвы с Джоске, они могут потенциально воздействовать на близлежащие объекты и самого Киру, хотя это может быть из-за комбинированной атаки со стендом Stray Cat. У этой способности есть несколько ограничений. Во-первых, если Кира или Killer Queen не могут прижать большой палец к средней фаланге указательного пальца, чтобы вызвать детонацию бомбы, цель не может взорваться. Кроме того, так как эта сила похожа на зажигательные бомбы, она также не может вызвать взрыв, если нет воздуха, как продемонстрировано Stray Cat, который создал вакуум вокруг себя и отключил бомбу. Наконец, Killer Queen может заряжать только один объект за раз. Неизвестно, смогут ли пользователи, не находящиеся на стенде, увидеть или почувствовать взрывы, но они смогут увидеть жертву взрыва. Кроме того, взрыв, кажется, не производит много звука для кого-либо, кроме жертвы, поскольку Джоске и Окуясу слышали, как Шигечи звал Джоске за пределами их класса, но ни один из них не знал о последовавшем взрыве. Кроме того, по меньшей мере два других студента находились в том же коридоре, что и Шигечи, когда он был убит, но ни один из них, казалось, не знал о его кончине, поскольку их спины были обращены к нему, когда он был убит, и все свидетельства взрыва рассеялись менее чем за несколько секунд. Воздушная бомба Во время последней битвы Кира помещает в полую брюшную полость Killer Queen. Используя конденсированные пузырьки воздуха, Кира может создавать практически невидимые для использования в качестве снарядов. Они могут взорваться автоматически через контакт или вручную через переключатель Killer Queen. Хотя он также не может видеть эти бомбы, Кира умел определять их траекторию, используя базовые математические навыки; кроме того, Йошихиро Кира может устно помочь ему направить свою цель, наблюдая за битвой в форме фотографии. Sheer Heart Attack |Аниме = |Портреты = |Статы = |Сила=A|Скорость=C|Радиус=A|Выносливость=A|Точность=E|Потенциал=A}} - второй тип бомбы Killer Queen. Эта автоматическая бомба отсоединяется от левой руки Killer Queen, поэтому любые активированные способности Стенда отражаются на левой руке Киры. Поскольку "Sheer Heart Attack" прикреплен к левой руке Киры, основная бомба все еще может использоваться, когда SHA активен Он полностью автономен и имеет большой радиус действия, поэтому Кира может безопасно использовать Sheer Heart Attack и отойти на большое расстояние, выполняя свои обязанности. Он ищет любой самый теплый объект поблизости, даже меняя цель, как только появляется более теплый объект; по достижении цели он автоматически вызывает взрыв с силой и величиной взрыва, эквивалентной теплу цели. Если взрыв Sheer Heart Attack был инициирован нечеловеческим источником, он будет продолжать искать цели, пока не взорвется от человека. Как и первая бомба Killer Queen, взрывы Sheer Heart Attack удаляют все физические доказательства цели. Тело Sheer Heart Attack практически неразрушимо, выдерживая бесчисленные удары Star Platinum, но все еще может быть затронуто силами стендов, которые не наносят урон, и трескается, если ему расцарапать рот. Его главный недостаток заключается в его автономном характере, который иногда препятствует тому, чтобы Sheer Heart Attack отдавал приоритет убийству предполагаемых человеческих жертв Киры. Во-вторых, Кира должен вернуться в диапазон стенда, чтобы деактивировать его. Более того, Sheer Heart Attack может продолжать действовать даже после того, как рука Киры была отрезана, когда он использовал это, чтобы убежать от Джоске и компании. Отрезание его руки даже дает Sheer Heart Attack больше силы, а также способность противостоять даже 3 АКТу Echoes, 3 Freeze. Killer Queen Bites the Dust }} (песня группы Queen) |Кандзи = (負けて死ね) |Пользователь = Йошикаге Кира |Тип = |Портреты = |Манга = |Аниме = |Статы = |Сила=B|Скорость=B|Радиус=A|Выносливость=A|Точность=D|Потенциал=A}} - третий тип бомбы Killer Queen, показанный в арке Another One Bites the Dust. Кира получает эту способность, когда Йошихиро Кира пронзает его Стрелой во второй раз. Это связано с желанием Киры помешать кому-либо узнать его истинную личность, а также с его отчаянием после его импульсивного убийства Хаято Каваджири. Эта бомба выглядит как миниатюрная форма Killer Queen, которая прячется внутри того, в кого она была заложена; он действует независимо от воли Киры, проявляясь только при срабатывании бомбы. При заложении стенда в теле Хаято, он активируется, когда личность Киры раскрывается в звуковой или письменной форме, а также когда другие пользователи Стенда видят миниатюрный Killer Queen. Когда это происходит, Bites the Dust попадает в глаз человека и вызывает взрыв, убивая его. Бомба может взорвать несколько человек одновременно. Убив кого-то своей силой, Bites the Dust создает временную петлю, перематывая время примерно за час до взрыва. Поскольку Bites the Dust полностью независим и автономен, Кира не знает, кто ею убит, и не знает напрямую, произошла ли петля времени. Фактически, единственный человек, который сохраняет память о каждом временном цикле, это человек, попавший под эффект стенда. Все действия, выполненные в предыдущем цикле времени, должны происходить так, как они произошли. Могут произойти небольшие отклонения, но любому человеку, убитому Bites the Dust в предыдущем цикле времени, суждено взорваться именно в то время, когда он был убит ранее, даже если он не активировал Bites the Dust повторно на текущей временной шкале. Поскольку человек, в котором заложена бомба, должен быть жив, чтобы активировать стенд, Bites the Dust никогда не причинит вреда носителю при его взрывах и не позволят другим силам нанести ему вред, продемонстрированный, когда миниатюрный Killer Queen не позволил Хаято разрезать его собственное горло ножом, чтобы никто не умер. По иронии судьбы, Bites the Dust также не позволяет самим пользователям стенда нанести вред носителю бомбы, поскольку миниатюрный Killer Queen перехватывает кулак Киры, когда он пытается ударить Хаято. Также, похоже, он может оживить этого человека, если он мертв, когда он активирован, так как Хаято снова был жив, когда Кира посадил в него стенд после импульсивного убийства, подразумевая, что время было зациклено, чтобы не допустить того, чтобы Хаято снова умер таким же образом. Единственный способ остановить эффекты Bites the Dust - это убить Киру или заставить его убрать бомбу; в этом случае все временные шкалы, созданные с помощью Bites the Dust, стираются. Кроме того, использование Bites the Dust принудительно не дает Кире активировать какие-либо другие способности Killer Queen, потому что Killer Queen находится в теле третьей стороны; таким образом, он должен деактивировать Bites the Dust и отозвать Killer Queen, если ему нужно защитить себя. Хаято также приходит к выводу, что Bites the Dust работает только на пользователей, не обладающих стендом, так как Кира может только сообщить пользователю, не обладающему стендом, свои секреты, чтобы активировать эту способность. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * (упоминание) * * * * * * * (упоминание) * * (упоминание) * * (упоминание) * * * (упоминание) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (флешбек) * (смерть) |-| Часть 5 = * |-| Часть 7 = * |Эпизоды = * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Галерея Манга= KillerQueen.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO!'' SheerHeartAttack.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack, JOJO A-GO!GO! KillerQueenBitestheDust.jpg|Bites the Dust, JOJO A-GO!GO! KillerQueenAGoGo.jpg|Killer Queen JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Book Concept Art Volume 37.jpg|Volume 37 Volume 38.jpg|Volume 38 Volume 45.jpg|Volume 45 Volume 46.jpg|Volume 46 Sheer Heart Attack color.png|Sheer Heart Attack's first appearance Killer Queen punching.png|Killer Queen punching Koichi through the chest KQ Cutting.png|Cutting off its user's left hand Vaporize.png|Killer Queen vaporizes Minako's hand without being summoned killer queen bites the dust c420.png|Killer Queen Bites the Dust appears KQ SC.png|Killer Queen combined with Stray Cat Killer Queen Air Bomb.png|Killer Queen changes air bubble into a primary bomb CDKicksKQ.png|Crazy Diamond kicks Killer Queen upside the head KQ punched.png|Crazy Diamond cracks Killer Queen's head with a solid punch CD Crushes KQ Arms.png|Crazy Diamond crushing Killer Queen's arms CD Punching KQ.png|Crazy Diamond pummeling Killer Queen YOU_SON_OF_BITCH!!!.png|Killer Queen struggling to detonate Bites the Dust KQ_sending_away.png|Star Platinum pummeling Killer Queen and its user BTD time travel.png|Bites the Dust's time loop in effect Ghosthands.JPG|Killer Queen, along with its master, torn apart by the ghostly hands |-| Аниме= Killer Queen shadowed.jpg|Killer Queen's initial appearance, shrouded in shadow as its master summons it. Killer Queen skull.png|Killer Queen's skull, before the skin and muscle starts to form its face. Kira reveals his stand.png|Killer Queen standing alongside Yoshikage Kira. KQBD.png|Killer Queen fully summoned Kira and Killer Queen prepare to battle Shigechi.png|Killer Queen and Kira prepare to kill Shigekiyo Yangu. Killer Queen glares.png|Glaring at Shigechi. KQ explosion aftermath.png|Killer Queen blows up Shigechi. Kira activates the doorknob.png|Preparing to kill Shigechi once and for all. Kira and KQ hiding.png|Killer Queen hides alongside its master. SHA initial appearance.png|Killer Queen's hand and secondary bomb, Sheer Heart Attack, is revealed. Jotaro protects Koichi from SHA.png|Sheer Heart Attack explodes in an attempt to kill Jotaro and Koichi. SHA attacks Koichi.png|Sheer Heart Attack attacks Koichi. SPTW tries to break SHA.png|Sheer Heart Attack remains undamaged from Star Platinum: The World's attack. SHA chasing Koichi.png|Sheer Heart Attack speeding towards its target. SHA chasing sizzle.png|Chasing around a "sizzle" balloon created by Echoes. KQ pins ACT3.png|Killer Queen effortlessly pins down Echoes ACT3. Killer_Queen.png|Recovering Sheer Heart Attack Kira punches through Koichi.png|Punching through Koichi's chest. KQ prepares to kill Koichi.png|Killer Queen prepares to erase Koichi from existence. KQ blocks SPTW.png|Blocking a surprise attack from Star Platinum: The World. SPTW punches KQ.png|Killer Queen punched in the head by Star Platinum: The World. Kira severs his hand.png|Killer Queen severing the left hand of its master. Kosaku tries to murder Shinobu.png|Killer Queen is summoned to help Kira kill Shinobu Kawajiri. KQ attacking Stray Cat.png|Killer Queen summoned to erase Stray Cat. KQ deflecting airbubbles.png|Deflecting air bubbles. Kira stops SC air vein.png|Killer Queen blows a small hole in Kira's arm, allowing the air bubble to escape. Kira kills Minako's bf.png|Killer Queen explodes and disintegrates Satoru Nakae. Kira plans to kill Hayato.png|Killer Queen being summoned to kill Hayato Kawajiri. Hayato death.png|Killer Queen kills Hayato. Bites the Dust first.png|Killer Queen Bites the Dust activates for the first time. BTD stops Hayato.png|Bites the Dust stops Hayato's suicide attempt. Joestar Group infected by BTD.png|Bites the Dust activating within Josuke, Jotaro, Okuyasu and Koichi. RidingHayato.gif|Bites The Dust during time reverse. KQ_stops_Kira_punching.png|Bites The Dust stopping a punch from its user. KQ summoned to protect Kira.png|Killer Queen being summoned to protect Kira from Josuke. KQ stops CD.png|Stopping a punch from Crazy Diamond. CD and KQ battle.png|Killer Queen and Crazy Diamond face off for the first and last time. KQ trips CD.png|Killer Queen sweeps Crazy Diamond's legs. KQ reveals Stray Cat.png|Killer Queen reveals its hollow stomach, with Stray Cat inside. KQ cracked head.png|Killer Queen's head being cracked open by Crazy Diamond. KQ rush attacks CD.png|Delivering a rush beatdown to Crazy Diamond. KQ protected by air bubbles.png|Killer Queen is protected from the punched by Stray Cat's air pockets. Kira prepares the final bomb.png|Killer Queen primes the final bomb. Kira's spirit broken apart.png|Killer Queen utterly destroyed along with its master by the hands of Ghost Alley. Killer Queen Stats.png|Killer Queen's stats. KQKosakuStats.PNG|Killer Queen's stats (Kosaku). Sheer Heart Attack Stats.png|Sheer Heart Attack's stats. SHA chase.png|Sheer Heart Attack's skull in the second opening, chase. KQGreatDays.png|Killer Queen featured in the third opening, Great Days. SHAGreatDays.png|Sheer Heart Attack featured in the third opening, Great Days. Yoshikage Kira pin-up.jpg|Pin-up promo of Killer Queen and Kira Killer Queen Concept.png|Killer Queen Concept Art |-| Фильм= SHA_vore.png|Sheer Heart Attack lodges itself inside of Keicho's mouth. |-| Игры= KillerQueen ASB.jpg|Killer Queen as it appears in All Star Battle BitesTheDust ASB.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack as it appears in All Star Battle File:BitesTheDustASB.png|Bites the Dust in effect in All Star Battle KiraYoshikage KillerQueen jojoeoh.png|Killer Queen in Eyes of Heaven SheerHeartAttackEoH.png|Sheer Heart Attack as it appears in Eyes of Heaven |-| Фигурки= KillerQueenSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue KillerQueenSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue 2nd color KillerQueenSAS-S.jpg|Super Action Statue Swarovski ver. (Famima) KillerQueenBlueSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue Blue Ver. (Wonderfest) KillerQueenBlueSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue Blue Clear (Wonderfest) YoshikageKiraSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue YoshikageKiraSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue 2nd color KQ01.jpg|Statue Legend Kq 03 nnsa003.jpg|Real Action Heroes Kq 07 nnsa003 (1).jpg|Real Action Heroes KUJI Killer Queen1.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen2.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen3.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen Vinyl.png|Ichiban Kuji Levithian1337410126.jpeg|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen 2.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI SHA.png|Ichiban Kuji SHA_PROPLICA.jpg|Proplica Top (6).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 4 Vol.2 Minissimo KillerQ.jpg|Minissimo Wcfvol5.jpg|World Collectable Figure |-| Другое= Canvas 3.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure KQ1.jpg KQ2.jpg KQ3.jpg Sha1.jpg Примечания Навигация Категория:Автоматические стенды Категория:Стенды антагонистов Категория:Стенды главных антагонистов Категория:Стенды музыкального происхождения